Despite the significant knowledge obtained and the progress made in the treatment of diabetes over the last 50 years since the discovery of insulin, translation of this understanding to the clinic, and implementation of acceptable standards of care for diabetics has been suboptimal. In view of the rapidly growing worldwide diabetes epidemic - the disease affected 22.3 million people in the USA and 371 million people worldwide in 2012, and is expected to double by 2030 if current trends hold - it is imperative to enhance current interactions among investigators, fostering new collaborations, pooling knowledge and resources so that the cellular and molecular mechanisms responsible for the disease and its associated complications can be determined, as well as novel therapeutic strategies developed that will effectively prevent, delay, and even cure diabetes. The 14th Annual Rachmiel Levine Diabetes and Obesity Symposium - Advances in Diabetes Research, to be held from March 12-15, 2014 at The Westin in Pasadena, California, will continue to meet the growing demand to keep researchers, clinicians and trainees abreast of the latest developments in diabetes- and endocrine- related research. The Symposium is organized by the City of Hope's Diabetes Research Center in memory of the late Dr. Rachmiel Levine, the scientist responsible for clarifying the nature of insulin action. The symposium is expected to attract over 300 attendees from diverse backgrounds including, endocrinologists, diabetologists, islet biologists, stem cell and gene transfer scientists, transplant scientists, immunologists, cell biologists, young investigators in all these areas, and health care professionals who manage patients with diabetes, from both the U.S. and abroad. The four-day meeting will offer presentations from over 60 experts in the field of diabetes and islet cell biology. The meeting will consist of introductory lectures and plenary sessions that will each conclude with a panel discussion. In addition, the meeting will offer debate sessions, oral presentations from trainees/junior investigators, and a poster session for both junior and established investigators to present new and exciting data. The Symposium provides an important venue for investigators to present their data to an audience of national and international experts, helping to foster the career growth of junior investigators. Additionally, physicians and other health allies may report hours towards CME requirements for license renewal or recertification.